Storm Weather Godess
by Son Of Storm
Summary: The plot: Storm, Emma, and Jean are the only survivors of a devastating attack on the X-men. Caused by yet person or persons unknown.....
1. Chapter 1

The plot: Storm, Emma, and Jean are the only survivors of a devastating attack on the X-men. Caused by yet person or persons unknown......

Ch.1 Questions

It was cold and dark as Ororo Munroe also known as Storm awoke to the stench of charred flesh and burning rubble."Goddess!" was all she could mutter as she absorbed the devastation that was all around her. In the flames she noticed a shinning hand from under the rubble. She furiously dug until she found Emma Frost also known as Diamondheart still in her flawless diamond form which made her nigh-indestructible."Emma,Emma wake up !" Storm shuck Emma until her hands were sore.'Of course the woman is a diamond obviously she wont awake to something as simple as a shake.' Storm thought to herself. Suddenly electricity surrounded her hands and she touched Emma on the head."AAAAAWWWWW!!"Emma screamed in pain. "Emma I'm sorry but it was the only way to wake you." "I'm sure darling."Emma said while rubbing her head shifting out of her diamond form. "What the bloody hell happened?"Emma screamed. "I don't know that last thing I remember I was about to water my garden." "Not to be a bother but is there anything that you can do about this fire the smoke is making it awfully hard to see not to mention breath. Emma said with small tears in her eyes. "Sure thing."Storm said as her eyes went pure white as she flew into the air. It was always known to all the X-men that Storm was above them in more ways than one. Her powers,the ability to control the very weather makes her the only mutant on Earth with that power. Suddenly thunder crashed in the air as a torrent of rain fell upon the rubble causing the fire to cease. "Thanks Storm." It was not often that the former White Queen said thank you or felt a connection to someone as she did Ororo. I couldn't find anything from the air. Emma look at Storm with a look that she knew would get Storm's attention. "What?"Storm asked with a worried tone in her voice. "Storm did you forget that you are talking to a world-class telepath second only to Charles Xavier himself!"Emma screamed. "No I didn't but since they are either unconscious or dead I didn't think that your powers you be that useful!"Storm snapped back at Emma. "I'm sorry!" They both said simultaneously. "If were going to figure this out we have to get some help. I hope your ready to fly." Storm said to Emma as her eyes went white again and wind started to pick up around them. "Wait!"Emma screamed in pain as her nose and eyes started to bleed." "What is it?"Storm screamed. "There!" Emma pointed to a slab of stone that used to be the fireplace. "Winds aide my hands!"Storm shouted as a hurricane force wind picked up the slab revealing Jean Grey surrounded by a telekinetic shield. 'Jean hear my voice awake!"Emma telepathically screamed. Suddenly Jean's eyes shot open with fire coming out of them. "Hear me I am..."Suddenly the flames that surrounded her were dissipated by an unseen force and shot into the air where the phoenix symbol could be seen then it was gone. "What was that?"asked Storm "That was the Phoenix doing something that even I never thought it would do." "What?" Emma asked "Leave me."


	2. Chapter 2

. Ch.2 Parting ways

"Leave you?" Storm asked with confusion. "I thought the Phoenix was bonded to your very soul."Emma stated. "It was,the Phoenix is a being and it wasn't supposed to leave . I have to find out Jean started to fly. "Don't worry I'll keep in telepathic contact." Emma and Storm watched as Jean faded into the night. "Well what the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" Emma asked looking at Storm. "You pull our allies and resources together and I'll find out who did this. But first I have to make a pit stop." Storm and Emma went there separate ways..

---------------STORM--------

'I need to get a location.'Storm thought to herself. She flew high into the cold night air letting her mind truly become one the the wind and the sky she found what she was looking for.

----------------------Jean-----------------

I control the Phoenix not the other way around. Before she realized where she was she hit Big Ben. 'Gotta watch the supersonic travel without the Phoenix it takes a lot more power.' 'Now where is she.'

----------------Emma----------------

Emma pulled out her blackberry which miraculously survived the destruction. She punched in numbers that no one knew. She put the phone to her ear and the electronic voice of a woman started talking. "Hello welcome to Summers INC. how may I direct your call?"the computer voice asked. "Summers INC.?" Emma looked at the number. It was right. "What the bloody hell is going on the is Frost international not the Summers INC.!!"Emma screamed into the phone. "Hello,how may I direct your call?the computer asked. "Damn it!" Emma screamed as she crushed her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 There's a Storm coming

'I've found them.' there it was the S.H.E.I.D. hellicerrier. She flew in front of the carrier. "By the name of the Wakandan nation I order this craft to stop. Thunder rumbled in the distance.---Inside the carrier.---"Sir there is an unidentified flying woman who orders us to stop under the authority of the Wakandan nation." A man with a patch over his eye looked at the screen at the white haired woman. "Shoot her down." he said as he walked to his chair which over looked the command center. Suddenly the carrier starting shooting at Storm. "By the goddess what is going on!" Storm screamed as she managed to avoid getting hit. 'What is he doing Wakanda and S.H.I.E.L.D. have had their differences but nothing like this.' Storm thought as the carrier kept firing. 'I'm gonna have to protect myself first and ask questions later.' Storm thought as she summoned the power of the storm. Suddenly hurricane force winds and lighting started to batter the carrier. "Sir a major storm appeared out of nowhere and were taking damage!" "Keep firing full power and release the fighters." Suddenly the lasers fired more powerful shots and the dome of air storm summoned around herself took a hit from them. "Goddess!"Storm screamed as she felt the heat from the laser get past her shield.

----------------------------------Jean------------------

'Why am I here,there must be a jean was hit with a massive telepathic bolt. "AAAAHHHHH!" Jean screamed out in pain. As Jean recovered from the crushing attack a voice boomed in her mind. ("Who are you?") ("My name in Jean Grey I don't know why I am here but something pulled me here! I think it was the phoenix")Jean said while secretly creating a telepathic shield. "The Phoenix! How do know of the Phoenix?" a female voice asked. "If your a woman why do telepathically broadcast a godly voice?" Suddenly Jean was hit with another telepathic bolt but she was ready. "HA, once bitten twice bite back!"Jean screamed as she fired her own telepathic bolt. The woman seemed hardly phased by her attack. "Is that it,so much for your bite." Jean raised her hands and created a massive telekinetic field. "Impressive."said the woman "But it's hardly worth the effort."The woman screamed as the Phoenix surrounded her breaking the field. "Wait that's not possible I am the Phoenix!" "Liar!!"the woman screamed as she sent a fireball at Jean. "Wait!"Jean said as she created a telekinetic shield.

----------------------------Emma---------------------------

As Emma walked down the busy streets of San Francisco she received odd looks ate her revealing outfit. "What the hell are you people looking at?!"Emma screamed at the top her lungs. 'Good job Emma way to raise even more attention to yourself.' (You have no idea!)a voice whispered telepathically. (How did you get into my mind?)Emma asked (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)The voice boomed inside her head making her nose bleed from the enormous power overload that was consuming her!


End file.
